Night's Dark Song
by DarkAngel91398
Summary: The Puffs have been having strange dreams about the Ruffs who have been dead for 9 years. But what happens when it turns out the boys are vamps and are in love with the puffs? Will the girls choose The RRB or the TTB  OC  who are werewolves?
1. Chapter 1

The Night's Dark Song…. By the one and only Dark Angel 91398 ….. My 1st Vamp Fic!….. YAY!…..

Blossom: Ooh! So what goes on?

Buttercup: Yeah! Are we vamps?

Bubbles: I wanna be a werepire!

Me: Unfortunately, no. The dude are the vamps. Major frownie..

Butch: Hell yeah! Drink it up, d-drink it up!

Brick: Sober girls around me they be acting like they drunk, actin, actin like they drunk, actin actin like they drunk with sober girls around me they be acting like they drunk

Boomer: Hell yeah! Drink it up, d-drink it up!

RRB: Sober girls around me they be acting like they drunk, actin, actin like they drunk, actin actin like they drunk with sober girls around me they be acting like they drunk!

Me & PPG: WTFH? 0.o

RRB: One of your fave song! Like A G6!

Me: True so for today, no disclaimer..

RRB: Thank the lord!

PPG: Dark Angel doesn't own Like A G6 By Far East Movement (I think that's who wrote/sings it), Pokemon, teacup piggies, Nintendo, or us! But she does own all her ideas, a waffles, and a 10 week grounding.

~Thanks 4 everything guys! You totally rock! I haven't updated cause I'm grounded, so…~

Chapter 1/2: Somewhere Right Now…. (My POV Sorta)

A single teenage girl walked through the snow. The midnight-haired boy stalked her quietly and watched her with great interest. The girl's frizzy orange-brown hair blew in the wind, directing the girl's scent to the boy. He inhaled deeply and licked his lips as if she was a meal. Gently, the girl sat on a bench in the deserted park. The boy jumped from the tree and walked over to the bench, sitting next to the girl. "Hey. Who are you?" the girl said as she twirled a lock of hair flirtatiously. "I'm Barry. And who are you?" the boy, Barry, requested. "I'm Princess Morbucks. My daddy owns the city bank and stuff like that." Princess stated with a grin. Barry smirked and got up, coaxing her to the tree house that resided in the woods that bordered the park. Princess followed eagerly, wishing to please this strange, almost exotic boy. "Barry, wait up!" she yelled, her voice echoing through the woods. "Well, hurry up." Barry coaxed with yet another smirk. Princess ran faster to catch up with the black-haired boy, who was scurrying up the ladder. Princess followed and looked around the little fortress. Barry was sitting in the corner with his back facing Princess. "So, why are we here?" the spoiled girl asked as she sat next to him. He turned toward her, his eyes blazing. She blushed and looked down at her shoes. This was all the encouragement "Barry" needed. The boy bit her neck, draining her of her blood and a few drops fell. In a flash, the girl was laying on the cold ground, pale white and dead. "Dumb ass hoe.." Barry snarled as he kicked the lifeless corpse. The floor was speckled with a couple drops of the girl's blood. The boy grimaced and spat. "Nasty hoe has nasty ass blood…." he growled. A few moments later, two shadowy figures stood near the window. "I take it your meal was good?" the blond boy said, indicating to the lifeless corpse that laid on the ground. "Unfortunately, she tasted like complete shit." Barry growled. "Why am I not surprised?" the red-haired boy grumbled. "I don't know! Let's get out of here. Her body is making me want to puke." Barry said. "Butch, why do you choose the nastiest hoes to kill?" the blond boy sighed. "Shut up, Boomer!" the boy formerly known to us as "Barry" but was really named "Butch" spat. "What about Brick?" Boomer said as he pointed to the red-haired boy. "Whoa! Don't get involved! I swear I didn't do nothing!" Brick grumbled. The trio left the tree house and a few miles away, the Powerpuff girls awoke with a gasp.

Chapter 1: The mysteries of Townsville Park… *Buttercup's POV*

Yet another sleepless night. This was the fourth night in a row that we had lost sleep. I hated our realistic dreams and Blossom sighed. She was the one that always managed to calm us down and tonight was no different. "That dream was weird. You don't think he really killed her, do you?" I asked with a sigh. Each night, we had different dreams, each one about the adventures of our counterparts. But the problem with that was that our counterparts had been gone/dead for nine years now. "I don't know.. Most of the time, our dreams come true. Maybe we can see the future." Blossom suggested with a frown. "I hope so. Maybe we could change our dreams?" "Probably not, BC. I wish. I've tried and nothing happened." "This is so not fair!" Bubbles cried. Blossom consoled Bubbles and soon, BB was asleep. Blossom sipped her chamomile tea and passed me a cup. "You know what?" "What?" "Today's the day we defeated them." Blossom whispered. "Really? Maybe that's why we've been having those dreams.." I replied. "Maybe." Blossom said as she looked at our sister. I sighed. "Well, we better get back to sleep. Tomorrow, the Mayor wants us to come over and help him with the celebration." Blossom sighed. I nodded and plopped on the couch. Bloss placed BB on the couch opposite of my couch and finally, Bloss sunk into the recliner. "Night, BC.." Blossom muttered sleepily. "Night.." I mumbled. I yawned and looked at the clock. 4:30 A.M. Restlessly, I turned in my cover and slept. A few moments later, I woke up again. A shadow stood over me. I turned, pretending to sleep. The figure bent down and kissed my forehead. Icy cold. I groaned as I turned again. The figure's face fell in the pale blue moonlight and revealed him. Butch Jojo had just kissed me on the forehead and he had been dead for nine years. I groaned again and pretended to just wake up. Butch tensed and hid in the kitchen, avoiding me when I was awake. "Not again!" I whined, pretending that I had just had that awful dream. "Butch isn't alive and Princess isn't dead!" I muttered. I looked around and saw nothing. Instead of making a move, I curled up under the blanket. "Night.." I whispered. Just then, a voice answered me. "Goodnight, my little Buttercup…" the voice whispered softly. Immediately, Butch came back out of his hiding spot and sat next to me with an adoring look. Did that mean…That Butch might possibly have a crush on me? Lord, help me! Butch played with my raven black hair, enchanted with me. He fingered my delicate golden necklace and traced my neckline. His eyes shone with thirst and hunger as his eyes landed on the veins in my throat. My eyes fluttered slightly and Butch blinked slowly. He was starving but he was trying to fight it. But, why did he look so hungry when he looked at my throat? Unless that meant… That would explain why I had seen him in the dream, draining Princess of her blood. But how did Butch become of the night-dwelling vampires of the night? Had he been one that day we had killed/defeated the Ruffs for the second time? "Butch…" I whispered subconsciously. Butch tensed again, preparing to bolt. "No… I swear I didn't mean to kill Butch!" I whimpered, pretending that someone was going to kill me because Butch was dead. He relaxed and sighed. I grasped his shirt and cuddled with it. Butch got a dreamy look in his eyes, a look tinted with hunger. He bent over me and kissed my neck, cuddling with it gently. I pulled at his hair and with a smirk, he pressed his head against my chest. Fear consumed me slowly. After all, he was a vampire, a vampire with superpowers, and I was just a super powered girl. At any second, he could sink his teeth into my throat. He seemed amused as he listened to my heart beating and then I remembered that vampires don't have a beating heart. "Not-uh, I didn't mean to kill him… I swear.." I whispered. Butch looked convinced that I was having a nightmare and whispered into my ear, as if it would calm me if I really was having a nightmare. "Shush, little Buttercup, don't say a word.. Butch is gonna buy you a mockingbird.." Butch sang soothingly. In an instant, I felt sleepy and Butch was stroking my hair lovingly. He placed me in his lap and held me tightly like someone was going to take me away from him. Another question popped in my head: If he was a vampire, then why was he as old as me? He would have stopped aging the year he had transformed. I drifted off into a deep slumber, my head clouded with thoughts and questions. Butch grinned and sighed. "Hey, Butters, next time, don't think so much…" Butch whispered in my ear. "You bitch…" I whined as I fell asleep. The last thing I heard was Butch laughing and a smack as I slapped him lazily.

^^ Butch's POV^^

I chuckled and Buttercup slapped me. She had been awake the whole entire time! But why hadn't she moved or punched me or something? Then the answer came into my head: She knows. I groaned and placed her back on the couch. For once, I wished I was a living human with superpowers. As I thought more, I entered Buttercup's thoughts. She had been having dreams and in each one, it showed me killing, draining the blood of a pathetic girl each night. A single moan came from my throat. Buttercup was scared that I was going to kill her. Great. Just great. The girl who killed me, the girl I was supposed to kill, the girl who I had felt something for, was terrified. I knew it. But it was just in human nature to be frightened of scary things. Scary things like me. My heart…. What the hell? It was beating for the first time in nine years. Oh, shit…. This only happened when a vampire found their soul mate. After that, the vampire's heart beats and immediately, the vampire's hooked. Like the a drug, the vampire craves their partner and stalks them. Buttercup… My heart beat faster as I thought of her. God, damn it! I was in love with Buttercup, who I was supposed to kill! My heart stopped and resumed its normal, deathly state. Ok, maybe it was a fake. I thought of Buttercup again and again, the beating started. GOD, DAMN IT! I can't be in love with my counterpart! I was ordered to kill her! The beating stopped and I banged my head against the wall. I looked over at her. I had never seen my counterpart sleep, now that I think about it. And now that I'm seeing her asleep, I was captivated by her and her beautiful sleeping form. Her face was peaceful, her raven black hair was spread out behind her with her bangs covering her eyes like a cloak, and her emerald green eyes, which were closed, fluttered gently. She was a gentle lamb with a pure innocent heart. I couldn't love her. I was the complete opposite. I was a killer lion with a heart of pure evil. If I did love her, I knew she would get hurt or die… And I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't trust myself around her and I couldn't let her trust me. The fact that we were now going to come out of our "shell" ,as Mojo put it, and expose ourselves to people wasn't helping at all. No doubt that Boomer and Brick would arrive later (Or they had come earlier) to see their counterparts and soon, they'll all know. And my brothers might be in love with their counterparts too. Then, what do we tell Him? "Oh, sorry, but we fell in love with our counterparts who killed us twice. Oh, don't worry, we'll invite you to the wedding." ? I sighed and hopped out the window. Brick was moping outside, his blood red eyes full of sadness. "What's the matter?" I asked. "Dude, can you keep a secret?" Brick asked. "Yeah, why?" "I found my soul mate earlier. It's Blossom." "Yeah, I know how ya feel… Mine's Buttercup." "What do we tell Him now?" "I dunno. Did Blossom know when you came?" "Yes! She was scared after she fell asleep.." "Same here with Buttercup.. Where's Boomer?" "I dunno… You don't think-?" Brick began. A single thud was all we needed to hear before we knew. "Boomer! Get over here!" Brick yelled. Boomer came in a flash with a depressed look in his eyes. "Bubbles is your partner, isn't she?" Brick sighed. "Yes! Are your counterparts yours?" Boomer asked. "Yeah… Weird. Especially since we've been ordered to kill them…" Brick mumbled. "Definitely. But I guess we can't help it or change it, can we?" I sighed. "I wish there was a way. If we're in love with them and Him finds out, we're dead." Boomer muttered. "If there is a way, we need to find it! We'll have to, ya know, perform the ritual if we don't find it and then, we're all dead!" Brick snarled. "Dude, this is gonna suck. Now, every time they're even within a few miles of us, we'll be drawn to them!" I growled. "I know, I know… How the hell are we gonna deal with this?" Brick retorted. Boomer sighed and looked at the horizon. "Well, we better hurry. The sun will be up soon." "Yeah, but we still have those rings, remember?" Brick sighed as he held up the golden ring. Set in the gold was a diamond and an ancient carving. "Oh, yeah.. What do we do know?" Boomer said. "We might as well go home." I said. We flew away back to volcano lab where Mojo resided and sighed. Mojo was not going to be happy… But who gives a damn?

*Buttercup's POV*

I woke up a few hours later. Blossom and Bubbles were at the kitchen table, sipping hot cocoa. "Butch was here last night. They're back." I blurted out. "I know. They're vampires, I think." Blossom said, showing me a picture of three figures. In the photo stood the Rowdyruff Boys, talking with serious looks on their faces. "Where did you get the photo?" I asked. "The security camera outside. I decided to check it after Brick visited me last night." Blossom said with a shudder. I shivered as I remembered my own visit from Butch and Bubbles shook as she remembered her visit. "Well, don't we have that party thing today?" Bubbles asked with a smile. "Yeah! I'm gonna bring Mitch or Blaster!" I squealed happily. "Hey! I was gonna bring Mitch or Basher!" Blossom pouted unhappily. "Same! But it was either Mitch or Bomber!" Bubbles said. Yes, we were still friends with Mitch Mitchelson. But, the boys we had mentioned, Basher, Bomber, and Blaster, were part of a used-to-be evil group called the Troublingtuff Boys and they were also our friends, but today, that could all change. The Troublingtuff Boys liked us and we liked them. After all, we were the reason(s) why they turned good. After we defeated them, they had a crush on us and turned good so they could spend more with us and possibly date us. We drank the rest of drinks and got dressed. I came out wearing a forest green camouflage shirt, a dark blue denim shirt, an emerald green hoodie that was the same color as my eyes, and green star earring with an emerald star necklace and to top it off, bright green high tops. Blossom and Bubbles came down wearing outfits close to mine but in their own signature colors. We looked at each other and burst into laughter. "Ya ready?" Blossom asked as we turned off the TV. "Yeah! Let's go!" I yelled as I burst through the door and….. BAM! I tripped down the stairs, staining the stairs a light crimson color slightly. "Butters!" Bubbles cried. "BC!" Blossom shrieked. They ran over to me and hugged me before taking me inside. "Hey, hey! I, I can see, see these pretty stars. Is, is that a good thing?" I asked dizzily as I pointed to the imaginary stars around my head. Blossom and Bubbles exchanged a look and placed me in my bed. "Ok, B, how many fingers am I holding up?" Bubbles asked. I squinted. "Three." I replied. "Ok, so we know she doesn't have a bad concussion.." Blossom said. She ran out and came back with a vial of Chemical X. "Ok, B, this might sting a little.." she said as she poured a bit of it on my wound. "AAHH! What the hell?" I screamed. "It's ok. You just need to rest. I'll tell the mayor he'll need to wait until your wound heals. It might take a few hours." Blossom replied as she gave me a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. Bubbles did the same and I gave them hugs and kisses back. I sighed and closed my eyes. A second later, someone was crawling back into the bed with me, holding me like a baby. I opened my eyes and looked up. "Butch?" I muttered softly. "Shush, Buttercup, be quiet." Butch whispered, eyeing my blood hungrily. Before I saw it coming, Butch was tasting my blood. With my adrenaline pumping, I twisted away and my heart was beginning to burst from my chest. My eyes widened in fear and Butch licked the blood that was creeping down my neck. I twirled to the opposite side of the bed and whimpered. "You are a vampire, aren't you?" I said quietly. "You figured that out last night. But to reassure your theory, yes, I am a vampire." Butch said, bowing slightly. "If you, ya know, one of them, then why are you out in the day?" "This ring holds a special power that prevents us from frying. None of that gay sparkly crap." "I-I want you to go away.." "Why? Because I'm a blood-sucking demon with no soul?" "Y-you scare me… A lot.." I whimpered as he wrapped his arms around me. His forest green eyes narrowed and he bent my neck gently. "Butch, no! Don't bite me!" I screeched. Tears were falling down my cheeks and I squirmed. "Buttercup, you need to understand. I'm gonna die if I don't get some." Butch whined, his eyes innocent, pleading, and soft. "Butch.." I growled. Should I or shouldn't I? I mean, I can't just let him die. It wasn't in my nature to let someone suffer/die even if it was an enemy like Butch. Honestly, I felt bad. I didn't want to be the reason someone died. "Buttercup, I'll die.. Do you really want me to die?" he asked. "No, but…" I replied with my voice trailing off. "Well, then, let me drink." "But… Well, fine, but you wouldn't turn me into one of you, will you?" "Right. Just don't move or else." "Why not?" "It will hurt and you'll be in pain. Or you'll turn into a soul-less demon like me." "Oh, ok, I guess.." "Ok, now no matter what, don't move or scream or do anything." "Ok…" I whispered as Butch put his mouth near the nape (It's sorta the official name of the base of your neck, Blossom told me so.) of my neck. He opened his mouth and I saw a twin glisten of white. His fangs… Immediately, they shot down into my neck. A flooding typhoon of pain shot into my body and I felt a strange feeling. This feeling wasn't natural and it wasn't mine; it was foreign and it belonged to Butch. I could feel his emotions as he fed off of me. Love, desire, longing, and a slight hunger… Our emotion, our spirits blended together in perfect harmony and peace. My emotions were being felt by Butch; each one was different. I knew what was there: fright, guilt, innocence, and shock. Butch's thoughts bled into my head. "Buttercup is so innocent, her heart full of pure intentions. I'm a piece of shit to be doing this to her." Butch thought bitterly, this thought drifting between his consciousness and sub-consciousness. Regretfully it seems, he pulled his fangs out of my neck and played with the raven black hair around my neck. Immediately, I felt drained and sleepy. Butch was freezing and I moved away from him to the other side of the bed. "Buttercup, what's the matter?" Butch muttered with a dreamy look in his eyes. "I'm cold.. And tired.. And I don't want you here.." I whined as I curled up in a ball. Butch sighed and hugged me from behind. "It's ok, Buttercup. You are mine anyway…" he whispered in my ear. I shuddered and ripped myself from his grip to glare at him angrily.

^^Butch's POV^^

Buttercup ripped herself from my grip and glared at me. "What do you mean by that?" she demanded. I shrugged and ran my fingers through my spiky midnight black hair. "Well, I'm not sure how to put it to a human like you.. But, I'll try and explain it.." I said awkwardly. "Explain what?" Buttercup asked with a glower. "Ok, last night something happened and it involves you." "What the hell is it?" "Just be quiet and lemme explain, ok?" "Fine!" "When a vampire's soul mate is around, the vampire's heart beats for the first time since their transformation." "Ok, so what does this gotta do with me?" "Well, after you fell asleep, my heart began to beat for the first time in nine years… Which means.." "I am not your mate!" Buttercup screamed. I cupped my hand over her mouth and sighed. "You need to be quiet!" I hissed. She bit my hand and glared. "I'm not your fucking soul mate!" she snarled quietly. "Yes, you are. So I had to mark you.." "MARK ME!" "Yes, now cool it. I'm sorta still explaining.." "I fucking hate you, you know that?" "I love you too. Now shut up so I can explain.." "I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that.." "Ok, well, I had to mark you. So when I was, ya know,…" "Sucking my blood?" "Yeah, that.. I had to, uh, sorta carve my figure into your neck…" "YOU DID WHAT?" "Can it! It was so no other vampire can take you as their own!" "God, I wish you really were dead!" "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now shut it. I'm still talking." "You talk a lot.." "Well, so do you!" "Do not. Now go away, I'm really tired every since you did what you did…" "Butters, please. Just lemme finish." "Whatever, Butch." "Ok, so when I did the marking, I had to rub some of your blood on it. So, now, you're mine, no matter what." I concluded with a sigh. Buttercup's eyes widened with fear, anger, and sadness and then,…. "WAHH! YOU SUCK!" she wailed as she pounded her fists on my chest. "Buttercup, please, stop." I begged as I grabbed her hands. This is pathetic. A vampire begging a human…. I knew her nerves would be on the edge and would be sensitive but this was killing me. Why the hell did I do it now of all times? "No! You big fucktard! Fuck off!" she cried. I grabbed her by her hair and bent her neck again. Immediately, she stopped crying and squealed. "Butch, no! No, no, no, no, no!" she screeched. I ignored her and sank my fangs into her neck. She went limp and just sat there quietly. Warm, sweet blood, that tasted just as delicious as hot chocolate to a human, ran into my fangs and relief and calmness flooded into me. Apparently, her blood calmed me down. Her emotions flooded into me again. Fear, sadness, horror, guilt and many more came into my mind. Damn it! If I can feel her emotions, she can feel mine! I pulled my fangs out again so she couldn't feel any of my emotions or see any of my thoughts. I already knew she might have seen one. The reason why I had visited her the night before. She was only meant to be a meal that night. Not a love. I could smell her blood, warm, sweet, and delicious. And I was ready to pick her up and carry her outside so her sisters wouldn't hear her screams as I feasted on her life's essence. Until I saw her. It was the first time I had seen her since the day we died for the second time and she was beautiful. Not pretty. Pretty was a super model wearing a bathing suit. Beautiful was Buttercup. I couldn't help but kiss her gently and want to love her…. I sighed, snapping out of my thoughts, and Buttercup looked at me with wide innocent eyes, her emerald eyes tinted with anger and fear. "You wanted to kill me." Buttercup stated with a furious look in her eyes. "Yes, last night I came to kill you." I admitted as I lowered my head in shame. She knew. She knew I wanted to kill her last night but I couldn't do it. She knew I was pathetically in love with her. "I don't like you. I hate you, Butch!" Buttercup screamed. With another sigh, I grabbed her hair again. Again, her eyes got bigger and an involuntary whimper escaped from her mouth. "Butch, please no! No!" she squealed as a few tears fell from her eyes. She squirmed and somehow, we both ended up on the floor, Buttercup on the bottom with me on top. She writhed around feebly and stopped to glare at me. "You better not be enjoying this." she threatened. I chuckled and, despite my normal instincts, pressed my head against her chest. Her heart began to beat faster, adrenaline pumping furiously. I was amused, listening to her heart. It was so strange to me, so alien and different. "B-Butch, w-what are you doing?" she stammered with a scared look. "Just calm down. I'm just listening to your heart." I mumbled as I closed my eyes. Beat after beat, a living rhythm. Buttercup didn't know what to do about this whole problem or so it seemed. She squirmed around before she put her hands on my head uncomfortably. I looked up at her and smiled slightly while Buttercup sighed before she ran her fingers through my black hair. "Butch, why can't you just leave?" Buttercup muttered sleepily. I chuckled and adjusted her shirt so I could hear the beating of her heart better. "Butch! Stop it!" she squeaked, trying to pull her shirt back up. I blushed as I remembered that human girls were as, uh, slutty as most vampire girls and human girls were uncomfortable with boys around them when their shirts exposed their, uh, you know whats partially or fully. "Because I don't wanna and I love you." I replied with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Butch, why the hell did you even want my shirt pulled down?" she demanded, glaring daggers at me. "I wanted to listen to your heart better.." I mumbled tiredly. "Butch, seriously, what is it with you and my heart beat?" "I don't have a heart so it fascinates me." "And that's also the reason why you tried to pull my shirt down?" "Yes. Please?" "No." "Please?" "No! Bad boy! No!" "But why?" "Cause I'm a girl and you're a boy. And a vampire at that." "I'm gonna bite you if you don't." "Dude, that's messed up if that's what you gonna do." "Well then!" "Well then, what?" "I will bite you again or turn you into a vamp!" "Ok, ok. I will if you don't bite me or turn me into one of you…" she sighed as I bent her neck. I pulled her shirt gently and laid my head down on her partially exposed chest. She wiggled around again and sighed in defeat as I easily pinned her to the ground. "Butch, are you done yet?" Buttercup moaned quietly. "No! I just started!" I growled. "C'mon, Butch! Just hurry up! I feel like a whore." she complained unhappily. "Ok, I'll hurry up!" "Good." "But.." "But what?" "You have to kiss me." "WHAT?" "Yup. On the lips." "Eww, Butch. We just met." "Yeah, like nine years ago!" "Plus, I sorta already have a boyfriend.." "Who?" I demanded as I readied myself for a shocking blow of despair and bared my fangs menacingly. "We're not really dating! He's part of the Troublingtuff Boys! His name's Blaster!" she shrieked as she looked at me with my bared fangs. Angrily, I bent her neck and sank my fangs into her. She whimpered and looked at me in complete horror and terror filled her emerald eyes. "Butch, please. It hurts.." she whimpered softly. I glared at her and she shut her mouth quickly. No doubt she was in pain. Her body would twitch suddenly and she would cry. But I was blind with anger and despair, ignoring her begging. "Butch! Please! I can't stay awake any more…" Buttercup whispered. I pulled my canines out of her neck and looked at her. Buttercup was knocked out with the few remaining tears drying on her cheeks. "Oh god, please tell me she's still alive.." I groaned as I felt for a pulse. I sighed in relief as I felt a pulse. She whimpered in her sleep and curled up in a ball. I entered her thought and moaned. She thought I was playing with her mind/emotions and was going to kill her. Buttercup had been serious when she said it was hurting her and that she couldn't take it anymore. If I had continued, she either would have turned into a vampire or… died… Why the hell didn't I listen when she said it hurt? "Butch, no… I can't… It hurts too much.." Buttercup whined subconsciously in her dreams. I sighed and brushed the hair out of her face. After a few minutes, Buttercup woke up and glowered at me. "Seriously, when I tell you to stop, knock it the hell off." Buttercup snarled angrily. "I know, I know. I'm a total douche bag." I sighed as I examined the marks on her neck. Deep puncture marks stained my little Buttercup's skin and went deep into her soul, it seems. I went to touch them and Buttercup flinched as if traumatized by me. "No.. Butch, no! Get away!" she screamed as I picked her up. She put her hood up, blocking our views of each other. "Buttercup Utonium, put down your hood right now!" I snapped. Quickly, she pulled down her hood and whimpered softly. My normal, vampire instincts kicked in and I laughed coldly and smirked. She looked at me and burst into tears. The vampirism of my dead soul, the part that controlled emotions and instincts, slowly turned over to the loving part. "Buttercup, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it…" I apologized with a frown. "Scary…" she whimpered as she looked at me. "What? Me?" "Yes. You're mean! And scary!" "I know I am. Just, just try to forget that I'm a vampire, ok?" "It's a little too hard especially since you look at me like I'm a meal and you bite me all the time…" "Just try and forget that!" "Meany… You're just trying to psych me out, get in my head, aren't you?" "No! I swear!" "I don't trust you." "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just shush." I said as I rested my head on her chest again. Instead of just laying there, she writhed around and tried to get out from under me. "Buttercup, knock it off!" I growled. "No! I don't wanna be in this position!" she snarled. "C'mon! Just lemme listen a little longer!" I whined. "No! It's my body! Go get your own, you pervert!" "You are mine. Remember? I marked you." "Not uh! I'm my own person!" "Well, not really.." "What do you mean by that?" "Well, technically, I can make you do anything I want but I've been letting you control yourself." I stated with a smirk. "Butch! I fucking hate you!" "Now, Buttercup, hate is a very strong word." "Well then, I dislike you in a very extremely intense way!" "You don't really mean that!" "How do you know, Mr. I'm a fucking asshole of a vampire?" Buttercup snarled. I sighed and closed my eyes. Buttercup punched me and struggled again forcefully. "KNOCK IT OFF!" I hissed angrily as my eyes blared with anger. "I'll make you a deal, Butchie boy." "Ok, what? Wait, you called me Butchie boy.." "Yeah, so?" "The last time you called me that was the day we died for the second time." "Oh…" "Ok, so what's the deal?" "I-I'll kiss you if you get off…" "By the way, what's with that last 'Oh..'?" "I dunno. I just didn't know what to say. So do you agree to the deal or what?" "Yes." "Ok, now get off." "No, kiss me first." "Butch! Why can't you get off firs-?" she began before I kissed her. Her emerald eyes glared at me furiously, but true to her word, Buttercup kissed me back with a somewhat sad look in her eyes.

*Buttercup's POV*

"Butch! Why can't you get off firs-?" I began before Butch kissed me. I glared at him angrily, but I kissed him back since I was always stuck to my promises and deals. His forest green eyes filled with happiness, joy, and longing. I guess I would always be connected to him by the mark on my neck. I could only imagine the damage he did on my neck and what my sisters would say. I snapped back to reality where Butch was, EWW!, French kissing me. I broke us apart and glared at him intensely. "What? You were doing it back." Butch said. "Not uh! You made me!" I shot back. "Ok, so maybe I did! But so what? You're mine anyways!" he replied casually. "Well, maybe I don't wanna be yours.. Maybe I like someone else…" I replied uncertainly. "I don't know what to tell ya, cause you're mine now, babe." he snarled huskily. "Butch, don't be like that! I have the right to date! You haven't been around for the last nine years!" I argued stormily. "Too bad! I'm back now and now you're mine!" he growled, grabbing my arm angrily. "You didn't even like me, let alone love me!" I snapped. "Well, I do now and that's what important!" Butch roared. "Listen, things change! Like me! I changed, Butch! Why the hell can't you see that?" I howled as I snatched my arm back from his grip. "I already see that!" he scowled. "Then, why don't you just let it go?" I asked softly. Butch looked down and his hard expression softened. "I can't. It's all I have left of my life…" he said quietly. I sighed and tried to pull up my shirt. Butch glanced at the cut on my head and sighed. "Your head's better." he said as he pointed to the cut. "I know." I sighed. Butch got up and looked down at me. "I guess you better go get your boyfriend." Butch said sourly. I rolled my eyes and stood up. As soon as I did, Butch raced over to me and pinned to the wall. "Just promise me something." he sighed as he picked me up. "What?" I asked as I wiggled around. "Don't forget me.." he sighed as he placed a kiss on my cheek. He dropped me on the bed and in a flash of dark green, he was gone. I sighed and looked at the clock. It had only been an hour since I cracked my head open. Suddenly, I felt something cold around my neck. I ran over to the mirror and found myself wearing a silver locket with a strange figure carved into the metal. I opened it with shaky fingers and looked inside. A piece of paper floated out and drifted to the ground. I picked it up and groaned. "_Buttercup, wear this locket. I slipped it on you when you were knocked out. You look awesome with it on. Remember, don't forget me.. I might have to leave for a while.. Or forever. Either way, don't forget me. Butch." _it read. I couldn't imagine Butch leaving forever. It seemed a little too, well, bogus. No way was this happening! It was like a dream come true! But somewhere in me, I knew I might miss him a little. Eh, oh well! More freedom for me! I looked back in the mirror and gasped. The damage wasn't as bad as I thought, just two small pinpoints and a scar where he had drank my blood. Thank God he hadn't done too much harm to my neck. I scampered downstairs to the kitchen where Bubbles sat, eating a piece of pepperoni pizza. "Was it Butch?" Bubbles asked softly as she looked at the marks. "Yes, how did you know?" I asked. She pulled her collar down to expose two points like mine and a carving close to the one on my neck, but not the same. "Boomer did that.." she replied with a ghost of a smile on her lips. "I know how you feel." I said. "Hey, guys." Blossom said as she pulled her bow out of her hair and put it back up. "Hey." we replied. "Lemme guess: Boomer and Butch?" she sighed. "Yep. Did Brick…?" I began before she threw her hair behind her shoulder to show another two pinpoints and another carving close to ours, but yet again different. "God, I hate them!" Bubbles cried as she looked at our wounds. "I know, I know, but there's nothing we can do about it yet." Blossom sighed as she gave us a group hug. I began to cry a little and Blossom wiped away a few stray tears before Bubbles gave away to a waterfall of sobs. "It's ok. Everything's gonna be ok." Blossom said as she broke us apart. "I did some research. Vampires supposedly died from garlic, stakes to the heart, and a few other things. Wait, did they give you guys locket?" Blossom asked suddenly. "Yeah, why?" we replied. "Maybe it has something to do with them, like their, uh, hearts or whatever." she said with a smile. "Yeah, but we can't get 'em off…" Bubbles sighed. "We've all tried." I sighed. I had tried to yank it off, but the stupid necklace wouldn't even stretch. "We'll find a way. But we better hurry and try to hide them before the party.." Blossom declared seriously. A few hours later, we were at the party and we had finished helping the Mayor. "Hey, Butters! What's up?" Blaster yelled as he lowered his sunglasses slightly to look over at me. "Hey, Blast! What up?" I echoed as I messed up his midnight black hair. It was down in his army green eyes, that very green I loved because of him. "I want to ask you something…" he said in a serious tone of voice. "What?" I said worriedly. Blaster was never this cereal. Instead of a serious face, he usually wore a goofy face or a smirk. Like me, he had a counterpart who just happened to be Butch. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked with a slight smile. I knew it! I was finally going to go out with Blast! My best friend and my very first love/crush… "Yes! Yes! Yes!" I squealed as I hugged him. He chuckled and kneeled down. "If we can, mi lady?" he asked playfully. "I believe we shall, good sir." I giggled as he picked me up. He looked down at me and gasped. "What happened to your neck?" he demanded. "I-I can't tell you." I whispered as he felt the now scarring marks . "A vampire?" he whispered. "Yes… I'm sorry but I didn't want to tell you." I said with a sad smile. He carried me to the back of the hallway and brushed my hair away from my face. "I think I need to tell you the truth about me…" Blaster muttered softly. "What is it?" I murmured. "I'm not who you think I am. I'm really not just a human with super powers. I'm really a werewolf. And I was hoping you would be my soul mate. As soon as we met, my powers awakened and I knew it was you." he smiled. "But this vampire, he sorta made me his mate…" I sighed sadly. "No biggie. It's a vampire! He did it against your will and without your love, so technically, you're not his." Blaster concluded with a smirk. "True.." I said as he put something around my wrist. I looked down and smiled. A bracelet with a golden wolf charm hung proudly, the wolf's eye twinkled, its eye was a topaz gem. "You could be mine instead. You actually like me and I like you back. Do you want to be mine?" he plead softly as I admired the charm. "I think… I will…" I replied with an excited half-smile. "Thank you." Blaster said. "Now what are you going to do?" I asked worriedly. "Well, first, I'm gonna kiss you. Then, I have to sorta mark you." he said. He pulled me into a deep kiss and broke apart. Slowly, he turned into a coal black wolf that then wound itself around my legs. He bit down hard on a sole piece of cement and whimpered. A canine fang was stuck in the cement and I ran over to Blaster. "Are you ok?" I panicked. Blaster was gradually turning into his human form and he smirked. "Oh, so you are worried about me?" he asked with a grin. "Oh, shut up! Of course I'm worried! You are mine!" I growled playfully as I shoved him. "Why did you do that though?" "Well, now I sorta have to carve my figure on your, uh, this is really awkward, chest with it.." he said quietly, blushing furiously. "Well, I guess you can. If I am yours.." I said with my own blush. I lowered my shirt slightly and with the fang, he carved a small figure with a "B" next to it. "Hold still though…" he said as he messed with the bracelet. "There! Now look!" he said proudly. Glistening in the dim light, the fang sat with the mini wolf, both full of pride and happiness. Suddenly, a shadowed figure leapt in front of us and growled. The shadow stepped into the light and revealed the person. "Butch?" I whimpered softly. Blaster, after looking at me and seeing me whimper for the first time, snarled and took a step forward. "So you're the vampire who did this to my Buttercup!" Blaster roared. "And you're the werewolf who is trying to steal her!" Butch bellowed angrily. I covered my head and cowered. After all, two angry supernatural creatures fighting over you and are ready to kill are really scary. "No! Stop it! Knock it off!" I screeched. The two boys who were nose-to-nose looked down at me and both stooped down to comfort me before they looked at each other to snarl. "No! Don't!" I yelled, glancing at the two. "Butters, what's the matter?" Blaster asked as he toyed with the charms on my bracelet. "You two… Fighting…" I replied softly. "What? You love fighting!" Butch exclaimed. "Yeah, I do but not between you two!" I retorted. Blaster picked me up and we began to walk to the main room. "Hey! Where are you going with Buttercup?" he demanded as he ran toward us. I cowered and tensed, ready to jump and to run. "I'm taking her home!" Blaster snarled. He put me down and transformed into his wolf form. He indicated for me to hop on. I hopped onto his back and clung to his black fur. "Hey! Get back here! She's mine!" Butch growled as he tried to yank me off of Blaster. "Let go of her!" Blaster snarled, twisting to bite Butch. "No. Stop it! I wanna go home with Blaster!" I yelped as Butch grabbed my waist. Immediately, Butch let go and glared at me, shock and sadness lurching forward in those forest green orbs. "What?" he gasped. "You heard her. We're leaving, so bye!" Blaster smirked as he trotted out the door. I looked back and immediately regretted it. Butch was on his knees, curled over like someone stabbed him in the stomach, with tears dripping down his face. He looked like someone helpless and depressed, someone who was Butch's complete opposite. "Butch.." I whispered. He looked up. I blew him a single kiss out of pity and guilt and waved goodbye.

^^Butch's POV^^

Buttercup blew me a kiss and waved. Why him though? I know I hadn't been around for a good 9 years, but seriously, why Blaster? A werewolf. God damn it! This almost always happens when vampires fall in love with humans. Fucking werewolf ruining my chances with Buttercup! Please let him be killed by a silver bullet while she sleeps! I carefully tread down the street to Buttercup's house and climbed the tree that was right outside of her window. She was curled up in a ball, crying herself to sleep. Her journal was next to her and she closed her eyes tightly. I quietly jumped into her room and walked over to her. She clutched the locket and the bracelet to her heart, as if she loved us both. Both me and that mangy mutt, Blaster. I scoffed at the thought. She couldn't love us both. It was either the vampire or the mangy retarded wolf. "Butch?" Buttercup mumbled as she opened her eyes. "Are you mad at me?" "No, I'm not mad. I just came to check on you." I replied as I sat next to her on the bed. She laid down so her head was in my lap and she shook violently, crying. "I-I know I can't just choose the both of you.. But I can't choose one either…" she mumbled sadly and softly. "Shh, I know you can't but you sorta have to.." I muttered as I stroked her raven hair. "Butch, you're not helping.." she growled softly as she punched me. I chuckled and she turned so her face was toward my chest. She snuggled against me, forcing me to lay back, and used my stomach as a pillow. "BC, whatever you do, don't turn." I murmured. "Ya think I don't already know that? I'm not that stupid.." she snarled. I laughed and sat up. "Butch! Stop it, you horny pervert." she growled. I blushed and laid back down. "Ok, God I forgot where you, ya know…" I said embarrassed. "Sure ya did…." she yawned sleepily. She clung onto my shirt and cuddled against it. "How are you not cold?" I mumbled. "I dunno.. I'm tired." she said. "Ok, I'll shut up.. Night." "Night." "Love you." "I, uh, love you too." she muttered, blushing. I looked down at the dainty and delicate human who was sleeping on my shirt/stomach. She really was fragile, compared to me and Blaster, although she thought she was strong and tough. Just one blow and she was dead. Unlike me and the mutt, she could actually be loving and be around blood and stuff. But she was also more vulnerable and could die more easily. So many things could end her life. Buttercup hugged me tightly in her sleep and refused to let go. I sighed as she cuddle with me tighter. This was how it should be. Not her and Blaster or her and Mitch. Me and Buttercup. I stroked her hair and she sighed. She mumbled something like, "My Butch, all mine.. No one else's.." and turned in her sleep to face me. A little smile graced her face and she refused to let go of me when I tried to pull my shirt away from her. I sighed and picked up her journal.

_Dear journal, I feel so alone. I have to choose between Butch or Blaster. But I don't know which one I should choose. I don't wanna break either of their hearts. They both marked me as their own which makes no sense at all. Am I Butch's or Blaster's? Or am I both? I like them both. I feel a connection with both, but I don't really know Butch. He was just there when we were kids and nothing more after we defeated the Rowdyruff Boys for the 2__nd__ time. I mean, really, if it wasn't for the Townsville RRB defeat celebration and the people of Townsville hanging up pictures of the boys with their names under their photo crossed out, I wouldn't even remember him. I'd just think back to that day and be like, "Ok, now who was that boy I beat up? He looked a lot like me, but what was his name?" I didn't even know him then. I just knew his name, that he was a Ruff, he was evil, and he had brothers. And that was exactly what it was like for him. He just knew my name, I was a good girl, and I had sisters and together we were the PPG! Well, I guess that's it for now. Nite. BC Butterz Buttercup Utonium XD _

I sighed. So that was how she felt about me. I searched back through until I found the day we Ruffs first met the Puffs.

_Dear Journal, Hey, what up! Today was ok. We met these dudes called the Rowdyruff Boys. They're our counterparts but they have darker colors and they're guys. Mine's name is Butch. He's evil. I HATE HIM! I had to kiss him! I gotta admit though. I did like kissing him. He is sorta cute but he's a bitch! I'mma beat his butt! I hate him! He is evil! EVILL! EVIL X 9999999! Hear that Butch? If you ever read this, I FUCKING HATE YOU! DIE IN HELL! TAKE THAT! I'MMA BEAT YO ASS! Nite. BC Butterz Buttercup Utonium XD_

I sighed. So she had hated me. And I had hated her. Until I came back. Now, I'm pathetically in love with her. But she doesn't feel the same. She just doesn't wanna make me upset. "Mine.." Buttercup muttered in a dead sleep. I guess I was hers. But she was both mine and his. Blaster's and mine. I growled softly and closed my eyes. I might as well get to sleep. Today had been a long day…

Buttercup: Nice! Vamps and wolves!

Blossom: Yeah! Whose POV is next?

Bubbles: Awesome!

Me: Blossom's next!

Blossom: YEAH! YAY!\

PPG: Review and get… A Waffle!

~Review and love!~


	2. Chapter 2

The Night's Dark Song…. By the one and only Dark Angel 91398 ….. My 1st Vamp Fic!….. YAY!…..

Blossom: My POV! YAY!

Bubbles: I'm next!

Buttercup: Yo! Where are our waffles?

Me: *Tosses plate of waffles* Right here! Get 'em while they're waffleious!

Butch: I want some!

Boomer: I do too!

Brick: Dude, if there's waffles, there better be bacon.

Me & PPG: MINE!

RRB: Damn it..

Me: I'll give you some if you sing a song or say the disclaimer!

RRB: You evil little-!

Me: What's that? I don't hear any singing or disclaimering!

RRB: Damn it..

PPG: We'll sing!

Me: Thank you!

PPG: Remember the feeling, remember the day…My stone heart was breaking, my love ran away…This moment, I knew I would be someone else…My love turned around and I fell…..Be my bad boy, be my man, be my weekend lover…Just don't be my friend, you can be my bad boy, but understand that I don't need you in my life again…Won't be my bad boy, be my man, be my weekend lover…Just don't be my friend, you can be my bad boy, but understand that I don't need you again, no I don't need you again….

Me: OMG! One of my favorite songs! "Bad Boy" by Cascada!

PPG: Take that, boys!

RRB: You suck.. :P

PPG: Dark Angel doesn't own Bad Boy, Cascada, Powerpuff Girls Z, Fanfiction, or us! But she does technically own her house and her name!

Chapter 2: Strange, Stranger, Strangest things…*Blossom's POV*

That visit last night had really creeped me out. Brick, my counterpart, had come back from the dead as a vampire. I prayed it was all a nightmare as I got away from the house where Buttercup was resting, trying to recover from a head injury. I sighed as I walked outside to the forest. "Hello, my little cherry Blossom…." a familiar voice whispered in my ear. I shuddered uneasily. "So it wasn't a nightmare.." I whispered subconsciously. "Of course not. Had it been a dream, you wouldn't have been able to know that I'm.." Brick began as I twirled around to look him in the eye. "I knew you were a vampire…" I interrupted softly. Brick grabbed me by my waist and carried me bridal style. "Brick, put me down!" I squeaked worriedly. He chuckled huskily and I squirmed, accidentally cutting my neck a little on a sharp rock that was nearby. Brick stopped immediately and put me down. "Bloss, are you ok?" he asked as he looked at the cut. I glared at him. I had no confidence in Brick around blood or me. "Don't call me that!" I snarled as I pushed him away. "Ok…" he said, still eyeing the cut hungrily and watching the blood run down slowly. "Brick, you're scaring me." I whispered as he licked his lips and subconsciously narrowed his eyes in hunger. "Huh? What?" Brick asked, as if he had just snapped out of a trance. "I can't be here with you, Brick." I said quietly as I began to walk away. "Blossom, wait." he cried as he grabbed my arm. "What?" "Y-you can't leave!" "Why not?" "I really need to tell you something.." he sighed as he hauled me over his shoulder. I sighed and laid there limply, afraid to move. For some strange reason, I fell asleep and woke up with my head on Brick's chest. "W-where am I? What happened?" I asked, looking up at Brick. Brick looked down and smirked, his eyes still hungry. Blood was still running down my neck, but to my surprise and relief, Brick hadn't touched it. "You fell asleep, so I found a cave and here we are." Brick said as he stroked my hair. I closed my eyes and suddenly, Brick leapt for my throat, pinning me down to the cave floor. An involuntary whimper escaped from my mouth and a sharp rock was digging into the back of my neck. I looked at Brick fearfully. His eyes were glazed over and the blood red orbs were hungry. "Brick, w-what are you doing?" I asked coyly as my hair covered my face like a veil. "B-Blossom? Did I just…?" "If you mean you practically attacked me, yes." "I-I'm sorry.. I'm just starving and I didn't know you were gonna come here.." "Brick.." "Blossom, don't be scared." "W-why?" "I-I dunno… Just don't be." "Brick, please. Just lemme go.." "Blossom, I'm starving.." "And?" "Please, can I?" "I-I don't know…What if you kill me or something?" "I won't, I promise. I just need some or I'll die…" "Brick, I-I can't! I can't! I'm scared.." I whined softly. Brick was still on top of me and was still hungry. "Do you want me to die again?" he asked quietly as he looked me in the eye. Hurt filled his blood red eyes and I sighed. "No… But promise it won't hurt or you'll kill me or something.." "I promise." "Oh, ok.. J-just control yourself, got it?" I demanded with a frown. "Don't move. Or else.." Brick snarled as he revealed two sharp white fangs. My eyes widened and before I knew it, Brick had sunken his fangs into the nape of my neck.

Twin flood after flood of excruciating pain washed over me and an abnormal feeling sank into me. I felt dizzy and weak, but strong and happy. How could this be? Unless I was feeling what Brick was feeling… That was the only explanation. Strength, happiness, hunger, fear, desire…. These feelings were clearly Brick's. Weakness, sadness, fear, dizziness… These, of course, were mine. A sudden thought flowed into me, but not just any thought; it was Brick's thought. "_My little cherry Blossom… She seems so frail and delicate, pure and innocent. Her heart, pure while mine, evil.. I must be a real devil to do this to her!_" he declared sadly. The thought was drifting between reality and sub consciousness, occasionally making itself known to him and this thought seemed to make him upset. With great remorse, Brick pulled his canines away and out of my neck. A slight burn tingled where he bit me and I almost touched it, but Brick grabbed my hand and gently put it down on my other hand. "Brick, it burns.." I said softly. "I know it does, sweetie. Just don't touch it." he said soothingly as he sat up with me in his lap. Groggily, I leaned back on his chest and closed my eyes, pain running through the bite mark. Brick stroked my hair and looked down at me lovingly. "What did you want to tell me anyways?" I demanded. I felt drained and sleepy since Brick had decided to use me as a meal. "Well, I don't really know how to put it to a mortal, a human like you." "Just try to explain it the best way you can." "Ok. Well, when a vampire finds their true love, their heart beats for the very first time since they became a vampire. That's how they know they found the person that is supposed to be their love." "Ok, what does this have to do with me?" "Last night, after you fell asleep, my heart began to beat." "So, I'm your love?" I demanded, confused and scared. My heart was beating faster in fear and I couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true! This just had to be a nightmare! "Yes, Blossom, yes. You are officially my soul mate." Brick stated with a small sigh. "Brick, I can't be!" "Why not?" "I-it can't be… I sorta already have a boyfriend." "And who is he?" "His name is Basher, he's your counterpart, and he's part of the Troublingtuff Boys!" "What?" Brick exclaimed angrily. I looked away. I'm almost positive that Brick was pissed off and I was scared. After all, he was a vampire with super powers and I was the average girl with super powers. Though I was strong and smart, I wasn't strong enough to beat Brick and he could probably read my thoughts, preventing me from doing a surprise attack. "You're scared." Brick said flatly as he looked me in the eye. I nodded as I looked away again. "Blossom, over here. My eyes, over here." Brick sighed, snapping his fingers. "No…" I said softly. "Why not?" "I'm scared that you might be mad." "About what?" "About Basher." "Ok, I gotta stop you there. Yes, I am pissed about that, and you have no idea how hard it is for me to hear that you have him as a sorta boyfriend, but I'm fine as long as you don't mention anything else that might hurt me inside." "Uh, ok?" "Yep." "I'm sorry.." I apologized softly. "I'm sorry…" "For what?" "For you being mine…"

^^Brick's POV^^

"What is that supposed to mean?" Blossom snarled accusingly. I sighed and looked away. "Well…" "Well what?" "Now that I found you, I sorta marked you and stuff…" "WHAT?" "Yeah, so, I did that and I guess because I'm fire and you're fire and ice, you can feel the mark….That's why I won't let you touch your neck.." "But it hurts!" Blossom whined softly. "I know, but you still can't touch it or else.." I warned. "Or else what?" she asked. "Or else some other vampire could take you as their own and kill you." I said as I stroked her hair. "But why couldn't you find someone else?" "Cause I was drawn to you.." "W-why? It hurts!" she cried, resting her head on me. I sighed. I already knew how this would affect her. Like it affects most people, she was going to be moody, have some mood swings, and be very difficult to deal with. "I know, I know. But freaking out about it isn't gonna help." I said. I lightly touched the scarring mark and she winced slightly. "I thought you said it couldn't be touched." she pouted. "Only I can touch it cause I put it there." I stated. "I hope Basher doesn't get pissed." "What did I say about that earlier?" "It gets you pissed?" "Correct." "Oh, yeah…..Basher's nicer than you." "Blossom.." "What? I'm not pissing you off, am I?" "You're pissing me off…A lot.." "Basher, Basher, Basher, Basher, Basher, Basher!" "Blossom!" "BASHER! BASHER! BASHER!" "Blossom, I swear if you don't knock it off…" I muttered. "You wouldn't hurt me. You can't." Blossom taunted with a smirk. "Blossom, you have no clue what the hell you're putting me through. Or what I'm capable of doing…" I snarled softly and gently. She narrowed her pink rose eyes and came up to me before she whispered in my ear. "I don't like you. Because Basher would never threaten me…" she whispered evilly. "Blossom! Knock it off!" I growled as I pressed her against the cave wall. "No! At least, _Basher_ never tried to use me like a meal." Blossom retorted.

With a fierce snarl, I sank my now exposed canines into her neck. Her eyes got a sleepy look in them and she stopped moving, going limp almost immediately. She looked at me with fear and sadness in her eyes. Terror and horror mingled with the others and she ran her fingers through my hair weakly. Sweet like sugar, the blood ran through my fangs and slowly soothed my rage. Her blood was addictive, probably like hot chocolate is to a freezing human on a cold, winter's day or like chocolate to a chocoholic. "Brick. Brick. Brick, why did you bite me again?" she demanded feebly. "I'm pissed. Don't talk to me." I growled. Tears welled up and threatened to fall in her beautifully sad pink eyes. I sighed inwardly. She was upset and was about to start crying, which would interrupt the peacefulness of my meal and if she moved, could potentially end her existence. She looked at me with wide eyes of innocence and sadness. I then remembered why I had even come back to Townsville. She was why I came back. The original plan was to get revenge on the Powerpuff Girls, preferably by draining them of their blood since we were sorta starving. So when I came to the house to kill her, I was shocked. I couldn't kill her. Six words had come to mind when I saw her. She was a goddess of beauty! I had originally come to take her soul, to come take her life, only for her to steal my heart. I had some serious issues… A vampire must never fall in love. Never. I had promised myself that I would never fall in love. And I broke my promise. In a way, it was ok though. Cause it's not as if she's going to be turned into a vampire. If anything, she'll die, I'll live and move on, and that will be the end of that. Anything and everything can kill her. Trains, me, cars, tigers, me, bears, snakes, me, ect…

"BRICK!" Blossom screamed suddenly. "What?" I snarled. "It burns… Really badly. It hurts.." she whimpered. "So?" "I want it to stop." "Why?" "I just feel burning and then ice…" "So?" "I think it means I'm gonna pass out from blood loss…." she whispered softly. I rolled my eyes and continued drinking. Weakness washed over me lightly and I pulled my fangs out of her neck. I looked at her. Sure enough, Blossom had been knocked out cold and was twitching in pain. She whimpered in her sleep and turned. I looked at Blossom worriedly. What if I had been turning her into a vampire? What do I do then? She did say it was both cold and hot. That was the same sensation I felt during my transformation. I placed her in my lap, her head laying against my chest, and put my arms around her. Blossom murmured something and cuddled up against me. I sighed and stroked her hair. After a few minutes, Blossom woke up and yawned. "W-what happened?" she asked sleepily. "You, uh, fell asleep. Remember?" I lied. "Brick, I'm not stupid. I know what happened." Blossom said as she stood up and stretched. I got up and watched her silently. "Brick, why the hell are you watching me?" she asked, giving me an evil look. "I'm not watching you. I'm looking outside." I retorted quickly. She rolled her eyes and began to fix her hair. Against my will but with my heart's will, I stuck my tongue out at her. She must have felt like I was staring at her so she turned around and scowled. "Brick, put your tongue back in!" Blossom scolded. I blushed before I could say anything. "I bit my tongue though!" I countered. "Yeah, right…" she replied. God I hate me sometimes! I watched as she walked toward the cave's entrance, no wait she didn't walk, she _sashayed _toward it. "Bloss, wait!" I yelled as I chased after her. She looked back and glowered at me. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked down. "Why should I?" she asked. "C-cause I don't want you to.. I need you to stay with me…" I muttered as she looked at me. I looked up at her and smirked. She looked somewhat shocked and surprised, stumbling and falling a bit as she backed away. "Blossom!" I yelled. Blossom had just fallen down a fucking cliff. I dove under her and caught her by her leg. "EEKK! BRICK, PUT ME DOWN!" Blossom squealed as she quickly tied her hoodie around her waist so I couldn't see anything under her skirt. I blushed and carried her like a baby. "There. Is that better?" I asked as I looked at her. "Yeah." she admitted quietly. I sighed as she nestled next to me. Why? I don't really know, even though I can read her mind. For protection? For warmth? For fear? I sighed again, watching her close her eyes and yawn. "Bloss, wakie wakie… C'mon. Wake up!" I commanded, shaking her gently. "Bloss?" I asked. Ok, now I'm scared. What if…..I had turned her into a vampire?

*Blossom's Dream*

I was walking down a hallway. "Hello?" I asked, my voice echoing through the empty corridor. "Welcome, Blossom…" a dark voce said. I looked around wildly and the voice started to laugh. "Who are you? Show yourself!" I demanded. The voice laughed even more before replying. "Have it your way, Blossom…" it said. I heard a thud behind me and I spun around. "You! What do you want?" I snarled. Standing before me were two people. Him laughed and Brick smirked maliciously. "Why, Bloss, what makes ya think we want anything?" Brick asked in mock surprise. "The fact I'm here, the fact that we're in an abandoned building, ect." I replied. "So you are my counterpart.." Brick retorted with another smirk. "Oh, shut your fucking mouth!" I snarled with a death glare to follow it. Suddenly, the world started to shake and everyone fell. "Damn it!" Brick screamed. "Till we meet again.." he snarled. Longing lingered in his eyes and I could almost see a single tear rolling down his face. And for a second, I could see the Brick that had marked me earlier in this demon Brick before a red cloud consumed Him and Brick.

*Blossom's POV*

"W-where am I?" I asked confusedly. "You're with me.." Brick said. I looked up and saw Brick smiling sadly. "Why are you sad?" I asked as I wiped away one of his stray tears. "I-'m not sad! What would make you say that?" Brick replied, a little ditzy. "You're crying." I said. He hugged me tighter. "I thought I killed you…" he confessed. "Why?" "I-I just did, ok? I didn't wanna lose you again.." "It's ok." "W-what?" "I said it's ok.." "Blossom…" Brick whispered as I looked him in the eye. I closed my eyes and kissed him gently. His eyes widened and he pulled away and blushed. I sighed and cuddled against him. He sighed and stroked my hair before he closed his eyes. "Do you love me?" he asked suddenly. "Uh, yeah…Why?" I replied as he touched my neck lovingly. "Cause I love you." he said as he snuggled against my neck like he had done the night before. I blushed and ran my fingers from his spiky fiery locks. Brick's blood red eyes widened and he blushed. "Why do you keep blushing and pulling away from me?" I asked softly as I opened an eye. "I'm scared…" Brick admitted. "Of what?" "Of me being around you.." "Why?" "I don't trust myself around you. Not after you passed out. I'm scared that you might trust me and I might kill you.. Then what? I don't want to fall in love, but I can't help it when I'm around you." Brick confessed as he looked down at me sadly yet lovingly. "Oh, Brick…" I sighed as I kissed him. He kissed me back passionately and I grabbed his hair to deepen it. He got a sly look in his eyes and… "Brick, no." I scolded as I pulled away from him. "What? I couldn't control it!" Brick said as he pulled his hand out from under my shirt. "You do anything like that again, I will leave you for Basher…" I threatened. Brick pouted and sighed before he said anything else. "So that means you're officially with me?" "Yes." "Really?" "Yeah. I just said that." "Yay!" Brick said happily. I sighed and curled up next to him. I knew I was sorta lying. I had only said that so he wouldn't be so weird and wouldn't suspect anything. Like me and my sisters trying to escape from him and his brothers.

(Later at the party for the RRB death ….)

Basher met up with me at the front door and I blushed as he flashed me a dazzling smile. "Hey, Bloss." Basher greeted me warmly. "Hey, Bash. What's up?" I said as he held my hand. "Nothing really. Ya know, just here with you." he replied as he shook his head. His auburn hair fell into his bright cranberry eyes. That shade was so pretty and I just loved it. I noticed that his eyes were just a bit lighter than Brick's blood red ones. I blushed as I thought of Brick. I couldn't hurt him….Not after what he has been through. "Bloss, you wanna be my girl?" Basher asked softly. "Uh, I can't…." I replied. Basher's eyes narrowed and he looked near my neck. "I knew it. A vampire got you and marked you as his own…" Basher scoffed. "I can't betray him." "Why not?" "I sorta made a promise…" "Ya know what? C'mere." Basher said as he carried me to a corner. "Aww, lemme go! My band's about to play!" I whined as I squirmed. Basher glared and sat me down on the ground. "Ok, just tell me this. Do you actually like this guy?" "Yeah, sorta." "Great…Just great!" "What?" "You're supposed to be mine! My powers awakened the first day I saw you!" "What? Powers? You already had super powers." "I'm a werewolf." "Ah, that explains a lot." I sighed as I watched him bare his teeth. "Yeah, well, you're not supposed to be his." he snarled. "Well, too bad. She is mine." someone growled. Brick jumped down from the window ledge (that I just noticed. Probably because most of the time, I was arguing with Basher). "Brick!" I squealed as I stood up and hugged him. "So, you're the vampire…" Basher said with an evil glint in his eyes. "And you're the werewolf." Brick said calmly, the same glint in his own blood red eyes. I sighed and they both looked over at me. "Whatcha sighing about?" they asked simultaneously. When they realized they had said it at the same time, Brick gave Basher a death glare and Basher glowered. I giggled and Brick gave me a weird look like, "What is so funny?". "You guys are so weird!" I said as I walked to the main room of the City Hall. "Hey! Where are you going?" Basher demanded as he caught with me. "Home. You two made me late for our performance!" I replied as I sauntered outside, Brick following me like a puppy and Basher standing there, gaping. "Hey, Brick." I smiled as he put his arm around my shoulder. "So, what promise did you make?" he asked casually. "Oh, so you heard that…" I said, blushing. "Yeah. And I wanna know what the promise was/is." "Just that I won't hurt you… Or hook up with Basher. Or get killed." "Bloss, are you serious about that last one?" "Not really. I'm just gonna be me. So if I do die, I demand you bury me in Paris with Bubbles and Buttercup." "Ok, I will. But you're not gonna die with me around." "Ok then…" I yawned as Brick picked me up and carried me. "Brick, put me down." "Why should I?" "Cause I'm perfectly fine with walking." "Well, maybe I don't want my little ice princess walking." "Ice princess?" "Yeah. Cause you're ice and sometimes fire and stuff.." "Ok then. I'm tired." "I know. That's why I'm carrying you." "How do you know?" "You learn stuff like this when you're a vampire." "Oh, yeah." "Yep." "Aren't you hungry? Shouldn't you be out sucking someone's blood?" "Why someone else's when there's your blood?" "Brick…" "Ok, ok! I was just kidding! I'll go when you fall asleep!" Brick said defensively. I sighed as the house came into view and Brick entered through the window. "No, wait, Brick. Don't leave." I said as I grasped his hand tightly so he couldn't leave. "Bloss, what? What's the matter?" he sighed. "I want you to stay." "What? Why? I don't want you to have to take someone's blood. You can have mine." "Blossom…" "Brick, c'mon. You know that no one else is going to willingly allow you to drink their blood." "I know, but what if I can't stop?" "You will. I trust you." I said. Brick sighed in defeat and sat down on the bed. I curled up next to him and looked up at him in, I have to admit it, adoration. I did have a crush on him when we were younger and I guess it still lingered as I grew older. Plus, I had really warmed up to him even though we had only been hanging out for a short amount of time. He blushed and allowed me to lean my head on his chest. In the corner of my eye, I could see him trying to fight his hunger. "Brick, it's ok…" I yawned as I covered myself with a blanket. Brick looked away and stroked my hair as I fell into a light sleep.

^^Brick's POV^^

"Brick, it's ok…" Blossom yawned, covering herself with a rainbow blanket. I looked away and blushed. She knew I was hungry and she had given permission, but it didn't seem right for me to just suck her life's essence out of her. "My Brick…" she murmured in her sleep. I smirked and gently played with her hair. I could faintly see pale blue veins under her fiery cloak of hair. I couldn't do it. She had said she trusted me around her, but…. "Brick, just do it." Blossom commanded. I looked at her, alarmed. "What?" "Just do it. You're starving and it's pissing me off to see you like this." "I can't." "Brick, c'mon. Get serious. You know you can." "But…" "But nothing! You're hungry, so just do it! It's either me or someone else." "I'd rather choose someone else." "Yeah, I know. That's why I'm trying to make you stay. It's weird to think of you drinking someone else's blood…" Blossom admitted as she nestled next to me. She hugged me and yawned again before she seriously (I think) did fall asleep. I leaned back on the bed and sighed. What exactly did Blossom mean by that? That she hated me drinking from other people? That she thought of me as hers and wanted me to get my "nourishment" from her and her alone? Blossom sighed and put her arms around my neck. I felt my cheeks redden and she hugged me tighter. "Brick, please. I don't want you to starve." Blossom whispered softly. I can't give in! No, bad Brick! No! You need a strong will if you wanna live your life! Damn it! I had already bitten her while I was yelling at myself! But, I gotta admit and hate to admit it, she was sweet, blood-wise and personality-wise. I hate myself! *I love you…* she thought subconsciously. I blushed as a sleepy wave of love swept over me. Blossom sighed and managed to grip my hair without moving too much/almost killing herself by moving around. I removed my fangs and she hung on tighter than before. I sighed. So did this mean she liked me or did it mean that she merely felt bad? I looked around and found a cotton candy pink journal. Quickly, I opened it until I saw yesterday's date.

Hey! It's me yet again! Bored as hell and scared as hell too. Brick's back…. As a vampire. To tell you the honest to God truth, that fact terrifies me yet makes me happy. What the hell is up with that? Maybe I'm happy because he's back. After all, I did have a crush on him back when we were younger. Maybe it's just cause I like the supernatural like Bubbles and Butters. I have no clue! Well, I hate 2 admit it, he's a little cute… But no way in Hell or Heaven will that ever happen! Over my dead body! Maybe! I'm messed up, aren't I? But then again, Bubbs and Butters did have a crush on their counterparts too! So we're all messed up! LOL! Nite, Blossom Utonium, Bloss :3

I looked over at the sleeping girl and smirked. So, she did like me! I knew it! Sorta! I sighed and closed my eyes. I'll read another entry tomorrow. I gave Blossom a quick kiss on the forehead before drifting to sleep.

Me: Thank goodness the girls aren't here.

Brick and Butch: Hell yeah!

Butch: Just wait till Boomer's up to bat!

Me: Oh, knock it off! Don't scare him! *Gives Boomer hug*

Brick: *Muttering* Baby…

Boomer: *Glares as I get up and leave room* I am not!

Me: *Entering room again* WHAT HAPPENED?RRB: *Covered in bruises and scratches* He did it! *Pointing to each other*

Me: And I was gonna give you ice cream!

Boomer: I want ice cream!

Me: Fine! But only cause you're the nicest one and you're like my little brother. *Handing Boomer a really awesome sundae with caramel, hot fudge, brownie bits, and sprinkles/whip cream*

Brick and Butch: *Crying* WE WANT SOME TOO!Me and Boomer: *Eating sundaes* Why should we give you one?

Brick: Uh, cause we'll be nice?

Butch: Cause we're really awesome and hot?

Me: I dunno… Will you promise to be nice to Boomer and Bandit when he visits?

Boomer: Speaking of Bandit, where is he?

Me: I dunno. I might include him and Bunny in the story but I dunno yet. Should I?

Brick and Butch: Can we have some now? Pretty please? *Smiling innocently*

Me: I dunno.

Boomer: They did say please for the first time in their lives.

Me: Fine. *Hands over two more sundaes that are totally awesome*

RRB: YAY!

Me: Now who's gonna say the review reward?

RRB: The girls aren't here so us!

PPG: *Burst through door* Not so fast, Rowdyruff Boys! We're saying it!

RRB: *Moping/pouting* That's not fair!

PPG: Too bad… Review and get some ice cream cake!

Me n' PPG: *Eating ice cream/ice cream cake* Thanks for reading n stuff! Oh, and the person who wrote "If I die" isn't Angel. It's her BFF, Becca!

Me: Becca, I'm sorry I told them! Next time you come over to write and hang out, I promise I'll give you the rest of the ice cream and cake! I just hope you're not pissed! Remember, forgiveness? Yeah, that's what I'm gonna need from ya. That and $20 from that bet.

~Peace, peeps! No flames, cause they make me super sad and then I don't wanna write any stories… :'( So please no flames! Oh, and should Bunny come in or what? You're the reader, so what would make you happy in the story? Tell me and it will probably show up.~


	3. Chapter 3

Night's Dark Song.. By the one and only Dark Angel 91398...

Boomer: Our turn…

Bubbles: Oh, yay.. At least everyone's sleeping..

Me: 'Cept me. Get on with the disclaimer. I'm in my mood of evil.

Bubbles and Boomer: Dark Angel doesn't own Amerigo Vespucci, Columbus, Thanksgiving, or us. She does own this story and we're scared of her right now…

Me: *Laughing evilly* MWAHAHAH! Oh and my sister wrote a very disturbing part in here, just warning ya.

Chapter 3: Daddy's little girl X The bad boy…. *Bubbles' POV*

I groaned as I woke up, the sun still asleep itself. Ice cold skin touched mine and I shuddered as I curled up against Boomer's chest. He was awake and I shivered, knowing how evil Boomer used to be when he was younger.

"Bubbles? Are you awake, sweetie?" Boomer's gentle, husky voice asked. "Yes." I whispered. "I wish we were older, Bubbles.." Boomer sighed. "Why? You don't like the way we are?" I asked. "No, I love you and your body, but our dads.. They'll never let us be." he sighed. "Boomer, I've come too far with you anyway.." I sighed, blushing.

Last night, Boomer and I were kissing not-so-innocently and his hands were exploring under my shirt. He had whispered that he loved me as he kissed my neck before his fangs got the best of him. Boomer knew it would happen too; he wanted it to happen though I didn't because I lost control. (I blame his ocean blue eyes)

"No, if we had gone all the way, would you have gone too far with me." Boomer corrected me. "Not that I would let us." he added as I blushed. "I know, but what about my sisters when they find out?" I mumbled. "Brick and Butch aren't innocent, Bubbles. I know for a fact that they did the same that we did." he laughed. "But, Butch would be the first to lose control anyway."

Butch, the damn idiot, and Buttercup? Um, no. I couldn't imagine, well, maybe I could..

"And you promise you guys aren't just doing this to hurt us?" I asked. "I can't fake being in love, baby doll." Boomer smiled. "How do I know? You always hated us." I sighed. "Well, last night wasn't fake. This morning isn't either." he laughed. "I love you too much to fake anything."

Boomer's strong arms wrapped around my waist and I blushed as the strap of both my bra and nightgown fell. Boomer purred lovingly as his lips met the hollow of my throat with kisses.

"Boomer, at least let me fix myself." I giggled as Boomer's breath tickled my skin and blew my stray pieces of hair back. "You're fine." Boomer smiled as he pulled away from my throat. I froze as his hands gently pulled the other side of straps down.

Boomer gently slid under my covers with me as we both heard footsteps coming down the hall. The lights turned on and I heard my dad's voice as he opened my sisters' doors before he came to my door.

"Bubbles, honey, are you ok?" the Professor asked as he opened my door a crack and peered in. "I'm fine, daddy. I was talking in my sleep's all." I lied. "Well, ok.. I know you're 15, but if you ever have a nightmare.." he sighed. "Ok, night Daddy. Love you." I yawned as he closed the door.

Boomer came back out from under the covers and sighed in relief. His spiked-winged haircut was ruined slightly, but his golden blond hair still was soft and sleek. I absentmindedly touched Boomer's cheek as I thought about what just happened.

Would the Professor really deny letting me date Boomer? He was nice and I felt guilty as I lied to him. He even let me and my sisters call him dad and daddy. Would a father really deny his daughters their happiness? But then again, a father wouldn't like his little girls running around with vampire and werewolf bad boys.

"Bubbles?" Boomer asked. "Yeah?" I replied. "Not that I don't like the way we are, but can you get off me? I can only control myself for so long.." he grinned, blushing. I blushed as I realized he was right; I was on top of Boomer and my nightgown was falling down, showing Boomer my chest.

"Oh, my gosh! Boom, I'm so sorry!" I squealed as I attempted to get off. "Actually, never mind. I happen to like this a lot more than I should." Boomer laughed as he grabbed me. "Boomer! Naughty!" I squeaked as my gown pooled around my bare feet.

Boomer's eyes widened as he scanned me over before he looked back into my eyes with a hungry expression. I felt his heart beat fast and then slow down before speeding and stopping completely. I gulped as Boomer's usual gentle kiss turned out to be hungry and lustful.

"God, Bubbles, fuck waiting forever; I love you and I want you so bad now." Boomer moaned as he ran his hands over me. "We're not there yet." I said strictly as I tried to slip my dress back on. "Bubbles, I don't care! Please, just once!" he begged. "No, Boomer. I love you, but we're not there yet." I growled.

I glared at him with angry sky blue eyes before I finally got my dress on without Boomer pawing at it. Boomer looked away and pouted before he kissed my cheek and left without a word.

My eyes watered as he just went and leapt out the window without a sound, no bye or anything. I know we aren't ready for that yet, I can just feel it. But, I can't stand Boomer being mad at me if he's mad because I love him and what if this is a forever hate. Those ocean eyes were unreadable as he left. I stifled a sob before I buried my head in my pillow and started sobbing.

^^Boomer's POV^^

I landed in the grass without a sound as I heard Bubbles' sob. My heart broke and my own eyes watered as I heard her crying over me. Tears ran over my cheeks in silence. Maybe she would be better off with that Bomber kid..

I looked up at the dawn sky, the light lavender mixed with the dark blue as golden fingers of light grasped at clouds, and snarled. It wasn't my fault. I'm in my Canine phase, when my adult fangs come in. My hormones are gonna be insane. Brick told me so and he's always right. Well, 35 percent of the time.

"Boomer! Hey, wait up!" a voice yelled, breaking the silence of the new day. "Butch, can't you be quieter?" another voice hissed. "Yeah, but why do that? That's normal to be quiet."

I grinned as I turned around to face Brick and Butch. Butch laughed as he Bull-Rushed me and threw me in the air before catching me. We did this a lot and Brick usually would shake his head before joining in and playing. Instead Brick shook his head, fixed his backwards red baseball cap, and kept walking.

"Hey, you three!" rough voices yelled.

We froze and someone tackled Butch to the ground as I got pummeled into the ground myself. Brick was the only one standing and he scowled at our unknown attackers who I couldn't see because my hair fell into my eyes.

"Brick, ain't it nice to see you again." a deep voice growled sarcastically. "Oh, shut up. What are you doing here anyway? Get your damn mutt brothers off Butch and Boomer." Brick snapped. "Why should I? If my brothers, I dunno, kill your brothers-." Brick's counterpart began. "YOU WON'T TOUCH THEM, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Brick snarled.

I shook the hair out of my eyes and looked up at my counterpart, Bomber. Bomber frowned as he looked down at me with ice blue eyes. His hair was straw-colored and was in a shaggier, shorter inside wings cut, minus the awesome spikes mine had.

"Hey, Boomer." Bomber sighed quietly so his brothers couldn't hear. "Bomber, what the hell's going on?" I demanded as I heard Brick arguing with his counterpart. "Basher has something planned. Don't know what it is though." he shrugged. "Don't they realize we have potential to be great friends?"

"I dunno. I mean this is over the girls." I sighed. "Yeah, but regardless, why can't we all just get along, be good sports about the girls' decisions?" Bomber muttered. "I don't know. We should hang out sometime. We all could be great friends, but everyone's so blinded.." I replied. We sighed and watched our brothers, our words turning like tumbling stones in our minds.

"Get the hell off me, you bitch! I will tear you apart limb from limb! I will rip your fucking throat out, you motherfucking cunt whore! Get the fuck off, Blaster!" Butch spat, struggling to get his equally spazzy counterpart off. "Shut up you fucking asshole bitchwad! I'm just waiting for Basher to tell me I can fuck you up!" his counterpart, Blaster, roared.

"Brick, you're a dumb ass. Like you can really just show back up in Townsville and expect Blossom to immediately choose you over me! I'm her best friend, her first crush, her fucking-!" Basher growled. "No, you're wrong as hell. _I was her first crush. She's loved me all along." Brick said quietly, looking down before his blood red eyes glared at Basher. "BULL-FUCKING-SHIT!" Basher snarled._

_Suddenly, I heard Bubbles' window open up the street. I looked up and Bomber shot up too before we both raced over. Her sisters did the same thing as her and Brick beat Basher over. Butch suddenly had the power to push Blaster off._

"_Boomer? Bomber? What the hell's going on?" Bubbles asked softly. "What the fucking hell's going on? Can't a fucking girl sleep before someone starts fucking bitching and yelling?" Buttercup snarled. "Brick, what exactly is going on? And Basher, why are you here? You're busy being mad at me." Blossom sighed._

"_Nothing. Basher and his brothers tried to jump us." Brick replied. The girls glared at the Tuffs except Bubbles who frowned sadly. "Why? Whose goddamn idea was it, Blaster?" Buttercup spat. "W-well, I-I was just kidding! I-I didn't mean it!" Blaster stammered. _

_The girls continued glaring and the Tuffs slunk off except Bomber who was confused a moment. _

"_Um, Bubbles? Bomber didn't do anything but tackle me. We were actually talking.." I said. "WHAT?" our brothers snarled. "Y-yeah.. So what? This fight's dumb as hell. I don't care who Bubbles chooses as long as she's happy." Bomber growled. He whimpered as all the boys glared at him except me._

_Bomber whimpered again and looked up at me as he turned into his wolf form. I pondered my thoughts and sighed before I stood closer to him._

"_Bomber's right; who fucking cares? We could all be friends and get along, but everyone except the girls are blinded by this whole thing! Bubbles loves me and Bomber; we don't wanna hurt her, so we refuse to fight." I said as I rested my hand on Bomb's head. He raised his paw and placed it on my hand as if in agreement. _

"_Fools! As if wolves and vampires can actually get along! It's against the natural balance, it's-." Brick and Basher began. "I think it's true what Boomer and Bomber said." Blossom and her sisters piped up. "W-what?" Butch and Blaster snapped. "We agree with their words. They are true to say the least." Buttercup said._

_Bomber and I grinned at each other. He bowed his head before he carved something into my hand with a duller fang. I looked down at it and grinned as I realized its meaning. Friendship and brotherhood. No matter what._

_*Thank you, Boomer. I'm glad we can get along.* Bomber said telepathically. *Right back at ya, Bomb. Bubbles is happy too.* I replied as I glanced up at our smiling counterpart. *I can tell. But, we'll both be shunned from our packs. Well, in your case, clan.* he sighed. *I don't care. Brothers fight, but always get back to the way they were. Your brothers, their souls are good. You'll be distant from them now, but in the future, it'll be ok.* I smiled. *Yeah.. I must run though. They're pissed and are planning on having a pack meet..* he yelped as his brothers growled at him. *SEE YA IF I LIVEE!* _

_I chuckled quietly before turning to Butch and Brick. Brick's blood red eyes glowered at me and Butch's forest green eyes pierced my ocean blue one before anyone spoke. _

"_A werewolf.." Butch growled. "A fucking werewolf and you.. How could this happen?" Brick snarled. "Stop picking on Boomer, guys. He's true to his words and what he thinks is right, big fucking whoop." the girls scolded. "But, a werewolf-!" Butch began. "And he's a vamp-!" Brick tried to continued. "No. I think Boomer's smarter than you two right now." Blossom frowned. "Definitely smarter. Maybe even stronger minded." Buttercup scowled._

_Butch and Brick groaned while the girls laughed before we came in and went to sleep._

_Me: To be continued?_

_Boomer: I dunno. No._

_Bubbles: Aww, that was a sweet part! *Talking about the Bomber and Boomer part*_

_Me: Yeah, adorable._

_Boomer: Sappy…_

_Me: Then, why'd you say it?_

_Boomer: Review and poll for.._

_Bubbles: A cheeseburger supreme and a Krabby Patty!_

_Me: Neither of which I own… D:_

_~Peace, peeps! Tell me whatcha think, k?~_


End file.
